


Если небо обрушится на землю, мы будем ловить жаворонков

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Вот тебе контрольный. Если небо обрушится на землю?<br/>Дин смотрел в высокое синее небо, в котором едва заметной точкой порхал жаворонок. До Рая можно будет доехать на такси? Можно будет знакомиться в барах с ангелами? Нимбы станут модным головным убором?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если небо обрушится на землю, мы будем ловить жаворонков

**Author's Note:**

> Длинное и красивое название — буквальный перевод английского выражения «если бы да кабы».

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/438730/)

1

Перед самым рассветом Сэму приснилось, что стена пала.

\- Берлинская или Китайская? – легкомысленно  поинтересовался Дин двумя часами позже: он сидел на сбившемся одеяле, полуодетый, с большим стаканом чуть теплого кофе из автомата в руках, и широкая усмешка на обветренных губах никак не вязалась с цепким, темным со сна взглядом.

Сэм шумно отхлебнул огромный, сдобренный шоколадом глоток, пытаясь залить пожар в черепе, и ничего не ответил: пока у Дина не позеленеют, избавившись от пасмурной дремотной дымки, глаза, говорить с ним бесполезно. Но потом он все-таки передумал:

\- Не Берлинская и не Китайская. Моя, Дин. Та самая.

\- Я не веду серьезные разговоры на голодный желудок, - сказал Дин тем тоном, каким обычно говорил «Я не играю в бильярд на интерес» или «Я не слушаю Бритни Спирс».

Сэм знал, что брат врет: что-что, а свежие новости о выставленной Смертью стене, которая почему-то держалась на честном слове, Дин готов услышать в любое время дня и ночи. Просто он не выспался за четыре часа, прошедшие с окончания несложной, но утомительной охоты, и теперь хочет выторговать себе немного времени, чтобы приступить к «серьезному разговору» на свежую голову.

Дин отставил пустой стакан на исцарапанную тумбочку:

\- Добрый фей, может, ты еще и пожрать принес?

До Сэма его вопрос дошел издалека и с эхом, словно телефонный звонок с другого континента. Младший Винчестер мотнул было головой, но поспешно притормозил движение, серьезно побоявшись, что из стены вылетят очередные несколько кирпичиков. Хотя, возможно, Смерть схалявил, и на самом деле она сделана из пенополистирола, как тот несчастный розовый пончик в Новой Зеландии.  В итоге жест вышел чересчур коротким и нелепым: будто лошадь от слепней отфыркивается.  Впрочем, Дин уже  шарил под кроватью в поисках сумки и ничего не заметил.

\- Я нашел нам работу, - сообщил Сэм.

\- Сколько ты спал? – невпопад отозвался Дин. – Полтора часа? Два?

Сэм хотел снова мотнуть головой, но вовремя спохватился и вместо этого пожал плечами.

\- После завтрака сгоняем в прачечную, - старший Винчестер по очереди выудил из глубин сумки зеленую рубашку, синюю рубашку и клетчатую рубашку и придирчиво их обнюхал.

Наверное, в прачечной под сонный гул стиральных машин и можно будет поговорить. Сэму очень хотелось добавить к стандартному весу загруженного белья свой многострадальный, разгороженный надвое, как Берлин в шестидесятые, мозг.

\- Звякнешь, когда поешь, я соберу шмотки и подойду, - Сэм отставил ничуть не спасающий дело кофе и забрался на кровать прямо в ботинках. – Башка трещит… Нет, Дин, никаких подозрительных таблеток.

\- Я и не предлагаю, - Дин попрыгал, натягивая джинсы, и похлопал Сэма по голени. – Эй, я слышал, от головной боли лучше всех таблеток помогают блинчики с вишневым сиропом.

Сэм застонал и сунул голову под подушку.

\- А, ну как хочешь, - Дин старательно прятал тревогу в голосе. – Я позвоню.

Когда дверь за братом закрылась, Сэм полежал еще несколько минут, прислушиваясь, потом сбросил подушку на грязноватый пол и встал.

Дину не везло: ближайшие точки питания как назло оказались закрыты по разным причинам, и он, сонно моргая, шатался по запутанным улицам чуть ли не час, прежде чем нашел маленькое кафе. Чтобы окончательно проснуться, Дину понадобилась порция омлета с сосисками, два куска черничного пирога, две чашки черного кофе и перестрелка взглядами со смешливой официанткой Урсулой. После такого он почувствовал, что готов не только беседовать с Сэмом о стене, но и сорваться на очередную охоту, хотя с предыдущей прошло всего несколько часов. Расплатившись, он вышел на залитую утренним июльским солнцем улицу. Небо сияло синевой, обещая жаркий день. Дина жара не радовала: шорт и маек они с братом не носили, а в списке многочисленных достоинств Импалы кондиционер не значился. Прокатись вот так несколько часов по незатененной трассе – и можно вешаться сушиться на чьем-нибудь заднем дворике вместе со свежевыстиранным бельем. Кстати, о стирке. Дин позвонил Сэму, но тот не поднял трубку. Старший Винчестер зашел в тень небольшого клена, обождал минут пятнадцать и позвонил еще раз – с тем же успехом.

«Задрых, наверное. Что неудивительно».

Вернувшись в мотель, Дин переступил порог их номера и сразу понял: прачечная и охота откладываются. Сэм с пользой провел время, умудрившись за привалившие ему полтора часа нализаться вдрызг. Он шатко поднялся со стула, зацепив ногой почти пустую бутылку, и наградил брата безоблачной улыбкой совершенно счастливого человека.

\- Ну ты обнаглел, - хмыкнул Дин. – Перед охотой да еще и с утречка?

Сэм радостно закивал: в таком состоянии он был готов соглашаться абсолютно со всем. Дин тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что теперь не миновать многословных признаний в большой и светлой братской любви и сокрушительных, достойных захмелевшего Кинг-Конга объятий. Ребра заныли заранее – на всякий случай. Как и несколько лет назад, нетрудно было сказать: «Пойдем баиньки, Сэмми», а вот затащить в кровать отчаянно сопротивляющиеся сто килограммов костей и мышц стало куда сложнее. Выслушав несколько комплиментов и заработав пару синяков, Дин справился с этой нелегкой задачей и, ухватив брата за загривок, вжимал мордой в подушку, пока тот не заснул. «Или не задохнулся», - оптимистично предположил Дин и руку убрал. Но Сэм дышал и даже начал похрапывать. Что ж, по крайней мере это его шанс поспать подольше. Старший Винчестер отошел к столу и открыл ноутбук. Экран загорелся на странице, которую ранним утром просматривал Сэм. Дин пробежал глазами несколько строк из статьи про обескровленных кошек в городке Ньюфан, Вермонт,  и первым делом подумал про окончательно оголодавших вампиров. Вторым – про чупакабру. Да, спроси Дина пару лет назад, и он сказал бы, что чупакабра – это такая же чушь, как пришельцы и снежный человек, но, собственноручно поджарив в микроволновке фейри, Дин уже ничего не мог утверждать наверняка. Если честно, это было несерьезно, в смысле – всего лишь кошки. Ладно бы коровы, но кошки? С другой стороны, если тварь сосет кровь из домашних животных, кто даст гарантии, что она не решит разнообразить рацион хозяевами? И потом, если это поможет Сэму отвлечься, Дин готов даже гоняться за кошкоядной чупакаброй. Не убудет с него.

Дин думал, что уже разгулялся, но стоило ему прилечь на кровать со старым журналом, как он тут же заснул, только поморщившись, когда время перевалило сильно за полдень и горячие солнечные зайчики запорхнули в незашторенные окна, прыгая по ресницам и щекоча в носу.

 

\- Сутки продрыхли, прикинь, - Дин пихнул в недра стиральной машины последние джинсы и выпрямился.

\- Угу, - Сэм у соседней машины страдал и маялся похмельем, хотя и несильным.

По сравнению с головной болью от сна про рухнувшую стену, похмельную боль можно было в расчет и не брать. Зато не каждый день удается так выспаться.

\- Ты всё из карманов вытащил? – напомнил Дин. – А то опять придется объяснять ремонтнику и администрации, как так получилось, что их драгоценный автомат заклинила горсточка серебряных пуль.

\- Если не ошибаюсь, эта горсточка высыпалась из твоего кармана, - не остался в долгу Сэм, но все-таки проверил джинсы еще раз, просто на всякий случай.

Дин самодовольно хмыкнул и, запустив программу, облокотился о стиральную машину:

\- Не хочешь поделиться с классом чем-нибудь интересным?

\- А! – встрепенулся младший Винчестер. – Я же вчера сказал, что нашел нам работу? Обескровленный скот в Вермонте. Едем по девяносто первому шоссе через Массачусетс, потом сворачиваем на тридцатое и вуаля – мы на месте.

\- Какой такой скот? – Дин принялся гонять мелочь по гладкой поверхности стиральной машины.

\- Что значит, какой? – рассмеялся Сэм. – Обычный. Крупный рогатый.

Дин собрал монетки в столбик и зажал в кулаке:

\- Сэмми, может, я и неважно учился в школе, но с каких пор кошки стали крупным рогатым скотом?

\- О… - младший Винчестер как-то сник.

\- О, - передразнил Дин. – Вкладки закрывать надо, тогда и «о» не будет.

\- Ты, когда по порносайтам шаришься, тоже вкладки не закрываешь, - вяло огрызнулся Сэм.

\- Ну должен я как-то приобщать младшее поколение к прекрасному! – Дин хохотнул и моментом посерьезнел. – Если надо, поедем за кошками. Что там с твоей стеной?

\- Не знаю, а раз так, то, наверное, нормально.

\- Да? А чем объяснишь рассветные бдения и пьянки с утра пораньше?

\- Дин, ты сам виски хлещешь, как воду!

\- Но не до свинячьего визга, - повысил голос старший Винчестер. – Не умеешь пить, так не берись!

\- Просто приснилось, - сдал Сэм. – Обычный кошмар. Что я горю. Как в тот раз, но не по-настоящему. Ты же ведь заметил бы, если б со мной опять припадок случился, так?

Дин кивнул, и дальше, пока стиралась и сушилась одежда, братья молчали.

 

2

Ньюфан оказался маленьким городком с населением немного больше полутора тысяч человек. Дин и Сэм поселились в симпатичной гостинице у подножия лесистой горы, недалеко от Вест-ривер. Создавалось ощущение, что кроме них в гостинице проживают исключительно любители конных прогулок, велосипедисты и гребцы на каноэ. Немного отдохнув от жары и духоты салона, братья вооружились поддельными удостоверениями и отправились на разведку. Пока Дин возился с дверью номера, Сэм взял со столика буклет для туристов и фыркнул.

\- Что?

\- Где-то здесь есть конюшни Винчестера. По-моему, мы просто обязаны там побывать.

\- Вот когда твоя чупакабра перейдет с кошатинки на лошадей, тогда и побываем, - пообещал Дин, крутя ключ в разные стороны.

\- Они там, кстати, и лечебное катание практикуют, - серьезно сказал Сэм. – Ты бы сходил.

\- Зафига? – поинтересовался Дин, сосредоточенно пиная дверь. – От чего мне лечиться?

\- От нервов, - вздохнул Сэм. – Дай я сам закрою.

Старший Винчестер что-то проворчал под нос, но посторонился, и Сэму, хотя и не без труда, удалось запереть номер.  

Они шли по нешироким чистеньким улицам, выискивая подходящий дом. Поравнявшись с низким голубым зданием, Сэм остановился:

\- Глянь-ка, библиотека. Может, зайдем?

\- Успеется, - Дин пригляделся к табличке. – У нас сегодня понедельник? Они до пяти работают.

\- Угу.

Наконец, им приглянулся аккуратный белый коттедж, окруженный клумбами с ирисами. Возле одной из клумб сидела молодая женщина в ярко-зеленом садовом фартуке и орудовала лопаткой. По выложенным плиткой дорожкам разъезжал на трехколесном велосипеде толстощекий бутуз в сиреневой панамке.

\- Добрый день, мэм, - Дин перегнулся через низкий заборчик. – Уиллсон и Ковердейл, Служба контроля животных, - он показал удостоверение и спрятал его прежде, чем  женщина успела даже подняться на ноги.

\- Чем обязана?

\- До нас дошли сведения, что кто-то высасывает кровь у домашних животных, - сурово сказал Дин.

Несмотря на его суровость, женщина рассмеялась:

\- Больше верьте репортерам, они уж напишут.

\- Хотите сказать, это всё неправда? – удивился Сэм.

Дин уловил виноватые нотки в его голосе, но продолжал держать морду кирпичом. Женщина перестала смеяться и обтерла руки о передник:

\- Не скажите. За неделю действительно погибло несколько домашних кошек. Но кровь из них никто не сосал, просто какой-то зверь практически поотрывал им головы.

\- Домашних? – удивился Сэм. – Зверь забирается в дома?

\- Нет, что вы! Это кошек погулять выпускают. Хотя, - женщина перегнулась через заборчик со своей стороны и вытянула руку. – Видите вон тот дом с красной крышей? Там живет моя подруга Алана. Алана Эванс. Ее Скалли загрызли прямо во дворе.

Дин немного подвис на Скалли, соображая, как это Джиллиан Андерсон угораздило, а Сэм тем временем продолжил расспросы:

\- Вы сказали, какой-то зверь. Значит, какой именно, не известно?

\- Точно. Сначала на собаку грешили, но эксперты говорят, следы челюстей совершенно не такие. Кстати, Алана утверждает, что видела его мельком. Если хотите, зайдите к ней.

\- Так и сделаем, мэм, - отвис Дин. – Спасибо за содействие.

\- Не за что, - она улыбнулась. – Это в наших интересах. Кошки кошками, а все равно за детей страшно.

В подтверждение своих слов женщина оглянулась на чадо и увидела, что оно, повизгивая от удовольствия, старательно выдергивает из земли цветы.

\- Тубе, ты что такое делаешь! Извините, - она махнула рукой, прощаясь. – За малышами глаз да глаз нужен.

\- Как я вас понимаю, - торжественно сказал Дин, и Сэму пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не проверить, а не смотрит ли при этом брат на него.

Алана Эванс пригласила их в садовую беседку, принесла чаю со льдом и зачем-то фото погибшей кошки – пятнистого серо-розового канадского сфинкса. То есть, это Сэм опознал в ней канадского сфинкса, а Дин вытаращился с видом «А почему вы называете нетопыря-мутанта кошкой?», но придержал язык. К счастью, рассказывая о происшествии женщина не плакала, а то старшему Винчестеру уже слишком много раз приходилось подавать бумажные платочки безутешным родственникам, чтобы еще делать то же самое для безутешных хозяев.

\- Я обычно Скалли из дома не выпускала: сами видите, какие уж тут прогулки с голой кожей. Просто в тот вечер окно открыла и отошла на пять минут. Потом слышу – кошка орет в саду, как резаная. Выбежала на порог, но кошка уже была мертва, а оно убежало.

\- Вы не успели его рассмотреть? – уточнил Сэм.

\- Только чуть-чуть. Размером с небольшую собаку, желтовато-серое. Хвост, кажется, был такой тонкий и длинный. А еще оно, когда удирало, несколько раз прыгнуло на задних ногах, представляете? Собаки уж точно так не скачут, - Алона покачала головой. – Потом и эксперты, которые осматривали Скалли, говорили, что следы челюстей явно не собачьи.

\- А где у вас тут эксперты работают? – вмешался Дин.

\- У нас нигде. Они из Монтпилиера приезжали, - последовал ответ.

Дин замаскировал разочарованный вздох очередным глотком чая.

Распрощавшись и поблагодарив за содействие, братья отправились в библиотеку и разжились подшивками местных газет за десять лет и несколькими книгами про монстров.

\- Что будешь читать? – поинтересовался Сэм. – Городские сплетни или про чупакабру?

\- А что правдивее? – хмыкнул Дин, но все-таки остановился на газетах.

Через два часа они вышли из библиотеки и побрели к гостинице, обмениваясь прочитанными сведениями. У старшего Винчестера сведений оказалось немного: в газетах больше писали об охране окружающей среды и перспективах развития туризма, чем о загадочных нападениях. Статьи, кроме уже известного сочинения об обескровленных кошках, кричали о разгуле бродячих собак и призывали жителей не выкидывать надоевших псов на улицу.

\- Кстати, ты хоть одну бездомную собаку на улице видел? – добавил Дин. – Я так нет.

\- Внешний вид совпадает, - невнимательно откликнулся Сэм. – Ну, насколько это возможно, потому что разных версий про чупакабру полно. Большинство сходится, что она немного похожа на собаку и на кенгуру, не особенно большая, голая или в сероватом меху, с большими глазами и тремя-четырьмя клыками. У нас тут тоже небольшая прыгающая собака. Вот что совершенно не сходится, это оторванные головы вместо небольших порезов. Чупакабра сосет кровь, а не рвет на части.

\- Та бедняга, Скалли, сама за чупакабру сойдет, - старшего Винчестера передернуло. – Какой смысл держать дома лысую летучую мышь, которая зачем-то притворяется кошкой?

\- Это сфинкс, Дин. Порода такая.

\- С такими породами монстры скоро сами вымрут. От зависти, - убежденно заявил Дин. – Не хочешь перекусить?

Подкрепившись говядиной с фасолью и оладьями, братья вернулись в номер и начали думать, как выследить чупакабру, исходя из того, что ее уже почти сорок лет выслеживают и всё никак.

\- В капкан, - предлагал Сэм. – Привязать кошку и сесть в засаду. Побродить по лесу с ружьями.

Дин оглянулся на окно, за которым вздымался склон горы, густо поросший смешанным лесом, и стало ясно без слов, что шанс случайно наткнуться на чупакабру весьма и весьма мал.

\- Ладно, - не сдавался Сэм. – Надо узнать, в каких еще домах погибли кошки. Может, у нее есть определенная охотничья территория.

До вечера они ходили по городку, очаровывая домохозяек, выслушивая более или менее слезные рассказы о погибших домашних любимцах и медленно распухая от чая, кофе, бутербродов и печенья. Даже Дин, всегда готовый пожевать, выходя из последнего дома признал, что на говядину и оладьи деньги можно было не тратить. Потом Сэм засел с карандашом и картой города, и выяснилось, что гипотетическая чупакабра…короче, что абсолютно никакой охотничьей территорией и не пахнет.

\- Ну вот, - Сэм разочарованно уронил карандаш под кровать. – Зря только животы всякой дрянью набивали.

\- Ну-у-у, не скажи, - протянул Дин, который валялся на кровати и пальцами уже разутой ноги лениво пытался содрать ботинок с другой ноги. – У Тринити…Саманты…или Эммы? В общем, у той девицы из дома с флюгером такое обалденное печенье было!

\- Растолстеешь, - ядовито сказал Сэм. – Отрастишь брюхо, не сможешь нагибаться и рисовать демонские ловушки.

\- Значит, буду рисовать их на потолке, - не смутился Дин, стянул-таки с грохотом ботинок и с ностальгией поинтересовался: - Который год ты мне это твердишь?    

\- Предлагаю завтра все-таки сходить в лес, - увильнул от ответа младший Винчестер. – Возьмем ружья, прогуляемся…

\- Подышим свежим воздухом, - подхватил Дин. – А вокруг будут порхать чупакабры и распевать веселые мексиканские песенки.

Сэм рассмеялся и потянулся в ванную чистить зубы.

Дин заснул быстро, а потом вдруг проснулся  в полной темноте. Спросонку показалось, что кто-то кричит. Он перевернулся на другой бок, потянулся к пистолету на тумбочке и замер, прислушиваясь. Было тихо, а скрученный кокон на соседней кровати, в котором скрывался Сэм, вздымался спокойно и равномерно. Через несколько минут Дин снова сунул руку под подушку и провалился в сон.

Ему приснилась чупакабра, которая очень быстро превратилась в знойную мулатку в сомбреро. «Вот на такую чупакабру я бы поохотился!» - радостно подумал Дин и кинулся знакомиться. Он представился, и девушка, одарив его жгучим взглядом темно-карих глаз…душераздирающе скрипнула. «Нифига себе голосок…» - успел озадачиться Дин, прежде чем проснулся.

В комнате было темно. Скрипела, как выяснилось, кровать, а еще матрас немного прогнулся, от чего Дина тянуло скатиться вправо. Кажется, на краю его кровати кто-то сидел, причем,  судя по тому, как громко она скрипнула и как прогнулся матрас, этот кто-то был отнюдь не маленьким. Стараясь и дальше притворяться спящим, Дин судорожно размышлял и по здравому размышлению решил, что убийца, не говоря уж о монстре, едва ли станет присаживаться на кровать жертвы. Надо сказать, разок так сделал Кастиэль, но вряд ли Кастиэль будет громко сопеть и…

\- Дин, - хрипло прошептал таинственный некто. – Там зебра.

\- Сэм? – Дин включил ночник и заморгал от света.

\- Представляешь? – улыбнулся Сэм. – Зебра! Только полоски по дороге потеряла.

\- Какая еще, к черту, зебра? – старший Винчестер втянул носом воздух и поморщился. – Ты что, опять?

\- С зеб-ры сод-ра-ли по-лос-ки и сде-ла-ли пе-ше-ход-ный пе-ре-ход! – громко проскандировал Сэм, отбивая ритм по спинке кровати.

\- Заткнись, пьянчуга, - Дин сел и стукнул брата по твердому холодному плечу. – Ты чего холодный?

\- Вышел подышать, - отозвался Сэм. – А там зебра, только полоски по дороге…

\- Потеряла, это я понял, - кивнул Дин. – А чертиков зеленых вместе с зеброй не было?

\- Нет! Только зебра. Сначала есть полоски, а потом…

\- Вали спать, - приказал старший Винчестер. – Завтра поговорим.

Дождавшись, пока Сэм ляжет и утихомирится, Дин посмотрел на часы – всего два ночи – и тоже забрался под одеяло.

 

3

Сэм проснулся, лежа на спине, и повернул на подушке тяжелую голову. Над Диновой кроватью, прямо на светлой стене, дрожало ярко-красное пятно света: над лесом поднималось солнце.

\- На что таращишься? Опять зебру увидел? – сонно спросил Дин.

Сэм погонял вязкую слюну, сглотнул и поморщился. Если где-то и была зебра (и чего это брат вдруг про зебр заговорил?), то не иначе как у него во рту. Причем, перед тем, как там оказаться, явно съела что-то совершенно неподходящее и теперь маялась расстройством желудка.

\- Ты опять пил, чудик, - прояснил картину Дин. – И вместо того, чтобы надраться и лежать бревном, как все нормальные люди, лез ко мне в кровать и нес бред про неполосатых зебр.

\- К тебе в кровать? – возмутился Сэм. – Быть такого не может!

\- Не цепляйся к словам, а? – Дин сел и машинально потер местечко на груди, где когда-то лежал кулон. – Ты напиваешься вторую ночь подряд и, кажется, уже до глюков. По-моему, до белой горячки рукой подать, тебе так не кажется?

Сэм виновато отмалчивался.

\- Снова снилась клетка? Сэм! Рассказывай, не отвертишься ведь!

И он бы не отвертелся, но на редкость вовремя в желудке началось пока слабое, но уже многообещающее движение, и Сэм, бормотнув: «Счас блевану…», со спокойной душой смылся в ванную, едва успев захлопнуть дверь и вывернуть кран.

В закусочной Дин, благополучно переварив за ночь все вчерашние подношения, уплетал блинчики и пирог, а Сэм вздыхал над чашкой кофе и страдальчески поджимал губы. Проникнувшись ситуацией, Дин купил несколько гамбургеров на вынос: кто знает, сколько придется бродить по лесам. К полудню похмелье из братишки наверняка повыветрится, и тогда ленч будет весьма кстати. А если взять еще пива, то можно будет и вовсе пикник устроить…

Увидев Дина с пистолетом и синенькой плетеной корзинкой, Сэм ржал так, что схватился за живот и снова удрал в ванную.

\- Мне ее администратор всучила, - поведал старший Винчестер чуть не развалившейся от удара двери. – И нечего ржать, урод.

Судя по доносящимся с той стороны звукам, Сэму временно было не до смеха. Наконец, он, взъерошенный и побледневший, вывалился из ванной, чуть не врезавшись в брата, и натужно выдохнул:

\- Свежий воздух определенно не помешает.

\- Мне теперь тоже, - Дин отшатнулся и помахал ладонью перед лицом. – Зубы, что ли, почисти.

 

Собравшись, братья через небольшой кусочек леса дошли до реки и остановились, разглядывая густую зелень.

\- Стремно как-то лезть туда без проводника, - признался старший Винчестер. – Может, вдоль реки пойдем? Тогда не заблудимся.

\- А если повезет, увидим стадо чупакабр на водопое, - пробормотал Сэм, которого все еще подташнивало.

Но Дин уже бодро двинулся по течению. Кое-где они шли по травянистому берегу, кое-где деревья подступали вплотную к воде, и тогда приходилось спускаться и прыгать по влажным камням. Шансы обнаружить таким образом чупакабру были минимальными, но иногда приятно просто побродить по красивой местности. Река то разливалась тихими заводями, то начинала нестись по стремнинам и бурлить, словно кипящая. Пару раз мимо даже проносились яркие каноэ. Дин представил себя туристом и балдел.

Когда солнце поднялось в зенит и начало припекать, они сели на берегу и жевали гамбургеры, запивая не успевшим нагреться пивом.

\- Почему ты мне ничего не рассказываешь?

Сэм вздрогнул, чуть не подавился и послал брату негодующий взгляд над горлышком бутылки.

\- Сэм?

\- Двадцать восемь лет Сэм, - младший Винчестер отложил в сторону недоеденный гамбургер и ринулся в нападение. – Ты тоже как-то о своем пребывании в аду не распространялся. Почему я должен играть с тобой в психотерапевта? Знаешь, меня как-то ролевые игры не заводят.

\- Хорош острить, - Дин положил пустую бутылку на траву. – И кстати, я тебе рассказывал, не ври.

\- А я ничего не помню!

\- Тогда расскажи, что тебе снится.

\- Разве Смерть не говорил не трогать стену? Если я буду что-то тебе рассказывать, получается, буду царапать ее.

\- Можно подумать, не рассказывая мне, ты ее не царапаешь, - фыркнул Дин. – Не держи меня за придурка.

\- А ты он и есть! – Сэм вскочил и характерным жестом развел руки. – Знаешь что… - и замолк.

\- Что я знаю? – ощетинился было Дин, но тут сзади затрещали сучья.

Дин застыл и медленно сунул руку за пазуху:

\- Кто-то у меня за спиной, да, Сэмми? Стрелять?

\- Не надо, - напряженно проговорил Сэм. – Встань и повернись. Только без резких движений. Как мы раньше не заметили.

Дин медленно поднялся на ноги, развернулся и увидел…лося. Животное запуталось рогами в густых ветках и застряло. Вероятно, так оно простояло не первый день, потому что совсем обессилело и зашевелилось только тогда, когда Винчестеры начали орать друг на друга.

\- Бедный лось, - сказал Дин. – И что с ним делать?

\- Это не лось. На оленя больше похож, только слишком здоровый, - Сэм подошел чуть ближе и охнул. – Боже, ты его рога видел?

Дин вгляделся в хитросплетение ветвей и не смог сдержать пораженного вздоха. На рога зверя можно было пару человек уложить, причем повыше среднего роста. Неудивительно, что бедняга застрял.

\- Не думал, что такие бывают, - с благоговением сказал Сэм. – Как же ему помочь?

\- Ну, - Дин вытащил пистолет. – Если его так бодрят громкие звуки…

Не успел Сэм рта открыть, как раздался оглушительный выстрел, затем такой треск, будто зверь вывернул минимум пол-леса, а потом всего в нескольких метрах от них пронеслась невообразимо огромная туша и, благоразумно не сворачивая в заросли, помчалась вдоль реки, разбрызгивая воду фонтанами.

\- Ого, - Дин глупо улыбнулся. – И откуда силы взялись?

\- Это было… - Сэм запнулся, подбирая слово. – Неразумно.

\- Но прокатило ведь, - Дин пожал плечами и спрятал пистолет. – Меня больше интересует, не ходят ли тут патрули. А то куда не сунься, сплошные заповедники. Как бы нам не пришлось вслед за оленем удирать.

Они снова уселись за прерванный ленч. Дин открыл еще одно пиво, а Сэм подобрал с травы гамбургер и, немного посомневавшись, впился в него зубами.

\- Так вот, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил старший Винчестер. – Ты стену царапаешь, как ни крути. И если даже она не рухнет, ты сопьешься раньше, потому что пить не умеешь. Если ты мне ничего не рассказываешь, это не значит, что ты не крутишь это у себя в голове во всех подробностях…

Несчастный гамбургер полетел в траву во второй раз, а Сэм поднялся и решительно направился обратно.

\- Сэм!

\- Не думай, будто знаешь, что творится у меня в голове, - тихо сказал Сэм, не оглядываясь. – Я возвращаюсь в гостиницу.

Дин молниеносно собрал в корзину остатки пикника и побежал догонять брата:

\- Что, снова выпить захотелось?

Сэм, задохнувшись от возмущения, развернулся к нему.

Короче, безобразная ссора заняла всю обратную дорогу. Они орали, не стесняясь переходить на личности, и припомнили друг другу, кажется, вообще всё, что было, и чего не было, но могло бы быть, если…

\- Ты идиот, Дин, и всегда им был! – припечатал Сэм, когда они добрались до места, где вышли к реке, ускорился примерно до третьей космической и исчез среди деревьев.

Дин не стал его догонять, а наоборот, пошел медленнее, чтобы развеяться и хотя бы обойтись без драки. Шаги Сэма быстро затихли вдали. Несмотря на все усилия, Дин все еще кипел от злости. Пройдя буквально несколько метров, он услышал тоненькое мяуканье. «Кажется, сегодня день игры в Эйса Вентуру», - ухмыльнулся старший Винчестер и полез в кусты. Где-то, вроде, писали, что человек, гладя кошку, успокаивается. Может, если погладить котенка, получится перебить желание пойти и вытряхнуть из брата всю дурь? Котенок снова подал голос, и Дин, обшарив ближайший кустарник, выпрямился, недоумевая, откуда идет голос. И тут с дерева на него что-то обрушилось, сбивая с ног. Дин грохнулся на спину и оказался нос к носу со здоровенной оскаленной кошачьей мордой. Он мгновенно оценил размер клыков и закрыл горло рукой, благодаря провидение, что, несмотря на жаркую погоду, надел, как обычно, майку, две рубашки и довольно плотную куртку. Благодарности прервали клыки, впившиеся в руку, и мощные задние лапы, которые принялись драть его по груди и животу, в клочья разрывая слои одежды и полосуя кожу. Дин даже боли не почувствовал: все его мысли были заняты тем, как бы избавиться от зверя, прежде чем тот отгрызет ему руку и выпустит кишки. Свободной рукой Дин потянулся было за пистолетом во внутреннем кармане, но обнаружилось, что пистолета уже нет вместе с приличным куском куртки. Едва Дин успел примириться с мыслью, что благополучно упокоится в чужом желудке, как в стороне душераздирающе запищал котенок. Давление на руку ушло: зверь поднял голову, и прыгнул в сторону, сверкнув пятнистой шкурой. Дин сел и попытался себя осмотреть. От верхней одежды остались одни воспоминания. Крови было – немеряно. Клыки явно повредили вены, хорошо хоть не порвали совсем, а на грудь и живот даже посмотреть было страшно. Обломки ребер не торчат, кишки не вываливаются – и ладно. Больно всё еще не было. Дин встал, туго обмотал руку остатками куртки и заковылял дальше, молясь, чтобы тот же шок, который до поры до времени отгонял боль, позволил ему добраться до гостиницы.

Стояло самое жаркое время дня, и потому старший Винчестер никого не встретил по дороге. Администратора за стойкой тоже не оказалось. Дин подумал, что, наверное, за ним тянется кровавый след, но, обернувшись, с удивлением заметил всего несколько пятнышек: кровь, стекая, впитывалась в джинсы. Надо будет попросить Сэма, пусть подотрет, чтобы ничего не навевало ни в чем не повинным постояльцем мыслей, достойных  фильмов ужасов.

Дин толкнул дверь, оставив (в лучших традициях, чтоб их, жанра!) красный отпечаток. Сэм сидел на кровати – опустив голову и с бутылкой в руках.

\- Сэмми…

\- Слушай, Дин, я ничерта не собираюсь… - Сэм посмотрел на него, и бутылка, выскользнув, мягко ударилась о ковер, распространяя сильный запах спиртного.

\- В коридоре…вытри кровь… - пробормотал он и с чувством выполненного долга сначала сел на пол, а потом завалился на бок, баюкая руку.

 

4

Дин очнулся от ощущения, будто кто-то разложил на нем костер.

\- С-сэм…г-горит… - он открыл глаза и уперся взглядом в потолок.

\- Ничего не горит, Дин, всё нормально, - отозвался Сэм. – Кто тебя так?

\- Кажется, ягуар. Защищал детеныша, - Дин попытался поднять голову, и Сэм приподнял его и подсунул подушку под плечи.

Старший Винчестер снова оглядел себя, отмечая бинты на руке и повязку от подмышек до пояса.

\- Да, выглядишь, как мумия, - Сэм покачал головой. – Я сначала хотел 911 звать, когда увидел, что ты в крови с ног до головы, но в итоге пришлось зашивать только руку и несколько особо глубоких царапин. Остальные и так заживут. Прости, старик, но боюсь, у тебя будет торс, как карта автомобильных дорог.

Дин хохотнул, но тут же поморщился от боли:

\- Еще бы. У того засранца когти, как ножи, а клыки в рот не помещались.

\- Да… - странным голосом сказал Сэм. – Другое дело, что ягуары в Северной Америке редкость, а тут вообще не водятся. 

\- Из зоопарка сбежал, - немного подумав, предположил Дин. – Или завел кто-нибудь, а потом выкинул. Сейчас же такая мода на всякую экзотику. Заведут каких-нибудь тропических головастиков, выльют в унитаз, а потом аллигаторы в канализации.

\- Все может быть, - протянул Сэм. – Прикинь, тут один любитель гребли утверждает, что наткнулся на лохнесское чудовище.

\- А оно разве…не в Шотландии живет? – Дин начал запинаться, устав от разговора.

\- Если живет, конечно, - скептически сказал Сэм. – Парень говорит, серая туша метров шести-семи длиной плыла по реке. Сначала голова показалась, как у моржа, но без бивней, потом спина, а потом китовый хвост.

\- Ч..что з-за чертовщина здесь т-творится… - к концу предложения Дин окончательно выдохся и, медленно моргнув, тяжело вздохнул.

\- Не выспался за два дня? Тогда отдыхай.

\- Сколько-сколько? – старший Винчестер распахнул глаза.

\- Ты два дня в отключке был, - объяснил Сэм. – Ну, как в отключке. Глаза открывал, пил, но не разговаривал.

\- Кошмар, - возмутился Дин, хотя чувствовал, что не прочь поспать еще пару суток.

\- Дин… - на лице Сэма появилось хорошо известное старшему выражение побитого щенка. – Мне так…

\- Жаль. Я знаю, - сказал Дин с уже закрытыми глазами. – Лучше не начинай. Скормлю чудовищу.

На его лоб легла блаженно прохладная ладонь:

\- По-моему, у тебя опять температура поднялась.

\- Сэм, если хочешь подлизаться, ты меня не по башке гладь, а притащи газировки. Со льдом.

Сэм хмыкнул и убрал руку. Принес он газировки или нет, Дин так и не узнал, потому что тотчас же заснул.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, за окном сияло утро, завывала сирена, а Сэм сидел за столом и сосредоточенно листал толстый талмуд.

\- Вот это, я понимаю, домашний уют, - старший Винчестер повернул голову и потерся щекой о подушку. – Лежу в бинтах, на улице копы, а младший брат ботанит над очередным гримуаром. Я дома.

\- Смотри, - Сэм подошел к кровати и уселся, бесцеремонно подвинув Дина бедром.

\- Эй, осторожнее! Я, между прочим, раненый! – он приподнялся на локте и заглянул в книгу. – Это еще что?

\- Наша чупакабра пару часов назад накинулась на человека, - сказал Сэм. – Ничего серьезного, скорее напугала. Но девочка рассказала, что у твари морда, почти как у волка, причем челюсти раскрываются чуть ли не в прямую линию.

\- Кошмар какой, - нетерпеливо фыркнул Дин. – Не томи, что ты там нарыл?

\- Это не гримуар, - Сэм полистал страницы и ткнул пальцем в картинку. – Узнаешь?

\- Наш лось! – удивился Дин.

\- Ага. А теперь читай подпись. Это большерогий олень. Вымер больше десяти тысяч лет назад.

\- Как так? – удивился Дин.

\- Дальше больше, - Сэм зашелестел листами. – Под местное лохнесское чудовище по описанию подходит Стеллерова корова. Она исчезла в конце восемнадцатого века. А ягуар, который на тебя напал… Такой?

\- Ага, - выдавил Дин.

\- Это динофелис. Жил около миллиона лет назад. Пятнистый и клыки изо рта торчат, хоть и не сильно, - Сэм усмехнулся. - Повезло, что ты на смилодона не нарвался. Тот весит килограмм четыреста и клыки двадцать сантиметров.

\- Да уж, - ошарашено согласился Дин.

\- Кстати, о зебрах без полосок, - хмыкнул младший Винчестер. – Может, я действительно глючил, а может, к нам заглянула квагга, - он открыл страницу с изображением вроде бы зебры, только у той полосатыми были только голова и шея, а дальше тянулся ровный гнедой окрас. – Последняя квагга умерла в конце девятнадцатого века.

\- Постой, - Дин помотал головой. – Хочешь сказать, чупакабра тоже…

\- Не уверен на все сто процентов, но вот, - Сэм ткнул пальцем в очередную картинку. – Сумчатый волк. Окончательно исчез к середине двадцатого века, хотя некоторые утверждают, что еще где-то сохранился. Смахивает на небольшую собаку, желтовато-серый мех, длинный тонкий хвост. Иногда прыгает на задних ногах, как кенгуру, а челюсти разевает так, что любой обзавидуется.

\- И правда, похож, - Дин сел, толкнув брата плечом.

\- Единственное, что на людей они не нападают.

\- Спишем на стресс. Так, с этим разобрались, а откуда здесь вымершие твари?

\- Тут вообще интересно, - Сэм бросил книгу на тумбочку и принес карту штата. – За последние четыре дня…

\- Сколько?!

\- Да, Дин. Еще двое суток долой. Кстати, ты в курсе, что до туалета бредешь, как лунатик, не просыпаясь?

\- Ужас, - простонал старший Винчестер. – Наверное, этот дино-как-то-там заразил меня какой-то реликтовой болячкой. Я впаду в спячку и тоже вымру, как он.

\- За последние четыре дня, - не впечатлился Сэм, – странных животных замечают не только в этом городе. Я выяснил, что ниточки тянутся к Беннингтону. Ты слыхал про Беннингтонский треугольник?

\- Беннингтон… - Дин просиял. – О! В «Секретных материалах» показывали!

\- Точно. С 1920 по 1950  там исчезло несколько десятков человек, но о нем уже лет шестьдесят ничего не слышно. Я подумал, если там был портал в другие времена или измерения, но потом закрылся…

\- А сейчас опять открылся, - подхватил Дин. – Но начал работать в другую сторону… Боже, чувак! Надо его закрывать, пока оттуда динозавры не полезли!

\- Я о том же.

\- Собирайся, - Дин выкарабкался из кровати, но пошатнулся и схватился за плечо Сэма, пережидая головокружение. – Черт… Я дрых слишком долго.

\- А с теми, кто уже вылез, что делать?

\- Оставим местным службам. Небось обычные звери, хоть и древние, - Дин выудил из-под кровати заскорузлые от крови джинсы и покачал головой. – Или сами передохнут. Странно, как они вообще тут живут с нашей-то экологией…

 

Импала бодро катила по проселочной дороге. Окна были опущены до предела, братья разделись до футболок, но и те уже потемнели от пота. Едва машина выехала с гостиничной парковки, Сэм задремал и проспал пару часов, однако минут десять назад подхватился, моргая и потирая переносицу. Дин покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.

\- Дин, останови.

Старший Винчестер съехал к обочине. Сэм вышел, оставив дверь открытой, прошел по полю и лег в траву лицом к небу. Дин тоже оставил дверь открытой – пускай хоть проветрится – и присоединился к нему.

\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - сказал Сэм.

\- Насчет треугольника? Брось! Скалли и Малдер справились, справимся и мы.  

\- Нет, насчет стены. Она обязательно обрушится, я чувствую, и тогда… - он потерся затылком о землю. – Тогда не знаю, что будет.

Дин несколько мгновений разглядывал его профиль, потом приподнялся, вылез из мокрой футболки и растянулся на солнышке – контрастом загорелая шея и светлый торс, расчерченный красными полосками свежих шрамов.

\- Если она рухнет, будем действовать по обстоятельствам.

\- Ну да, - невесело хмыкнул Сэм. – Я уж и забыл, кто у нас вечный оптимист. Ладно, продолжаем игру. Если Мать соберет своих монстриков и пойдет войной на людей?

\- Эээ… В Красную книгу занесут еще один вид?

\- Если останется кому заносить.

\- А тараканы на что? – возмутился Дин.

Младший Винчестер улыбнулся уголком рта и прищурился:

\- Вот тебе контрольный. Если небо обрушится на землю?

Дин смотрел в высокое синее небо, в котором едва заметной точкой порхал жаворонок. До Рая можно будет доехать на такси? Можно будет знакомиться в барах с ангелами? Нимбы станут модным головным убором?

\- Если небо обрушится на землю… - медленно проговорил Дин и сел, обнимая колени и двигая лопатками, чтобы стряхнуть с мокрой кожи прилипшие травинки.

\- Ага! Сдулся?

\- А вот и нет! – Дин завалился обратно и указал подбородком в небо. – Если небо обрушится на землю, мы будем ловить жаворонков!

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
